Crossing Enemy Lines
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Artimis and Minette best friends who lives change after moving to Tulsa were they learn about Soc's and Greaser and have to choose between loosing there family or gaining a new one filled with Greasers
1. Chapter 1

I looked over at Minette she was curled up in her corner her knees up on the back of the passenger seat that was stuffed with boxes her skin always had the perfect sun kissed glow I was jealous the girl never burned unlike my self she her jet black hair danced a little in the wind of from the sun roof her hair went down to her mid back she had 2 strands of bangs that go over her breasts and the rest of her it was shaggy if her eye's were open they'd be a bright Cyan blue I could just see her Celtic Dragon tattoo under the sleeve of her cut up jean jacket she had another tattoo truths full of deceits going down her spine she was quiet the little bad ass but I couldn't blame her she had a hard life

I looked down at her little brother Phoenix he had the same sun kissed skin and dark get black except his was bush full of curls that he refused to let my mom cut which of course I backed him up I loved his curls his eye's were a little darker then Minnie's but they were still brilliant he was leaning against her with his feed curled up on the seat I couldn't understand how they could sleep like that but I guess I was just to nervous and excited we were moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma It was my first time ever moving i lived in the same house on the same street my entire life but my man met and fell in love with my soon to be step dad and now were all moving to Tulsa. I guess your all probably wonder why my best friend and little brother were coming with us I had known Minnie my entire life i really cant remember a time she wasn't in it a few years ago her mother father and two other siblings a brother an younger sister got in a bad car accident and passed away not having any family they were put in the custody of my mother since she was pheonix's god parent.

I looked up at my self in the mirror I looked like I hadn't slept in day's and in reality i probably only had about 4 hours of sleep in the past two day's we had been traveling from a small town in Bc Canada called Hope it was only supposed to take 40hrs but mom had to stop alot to get gass my hair in the messy my light blue eye's looked like they were about to shut at any time but we were almost in Tulsa we had passed the we had passed the welcome to Oklahoma sign over an hour ago I looked down at my moms gas gauge it was running on low

**"mom your gonna wreck my car if you don't stop for gas"** I said reaching for my bandanna that was hanging on the rear view mirror I put my hair up with it

**"oh I'm sorry sweety there a DX station just up a head ill pull in and get some gas"** she said I just nodded in response as she pulled up we saw a young looking guy leaning on the gas tanks he had sparrow tattoo on his forearm I looked over at Minnie I poked her

"Minnie wake up" I told her just groaned at me

**"Barbra get up and see if your brother needs to go pee"** my mom said to Minnie Barbra was her real name and she hated it she made an annoyed uhg sound and shook Phoenix a little sat up straight and yawned

**"gotta pee squirt?"** she asked he just nodded all three off us got out of the Car I stretched yawing and fallowed them

**"I need some damn sugar"** I said as Minnie held the door open

**"I told you to sleep**" Min said shaking her head

**"I dont sleep in car's"** I said simply heading to the icebox

**"and yet you sleep on hand made rafts in the middle of the lake!"** she called out from across the store I shook my head remembering a few weeks ago when we had gone on our last camping trip my mom had a freak out when she saw me sleeping in the middle of the lake but it was worth it I pulled my self a root-beer out of the cooler

**"pepsi me babycakes"** she called out her calling me by my real name meant one thing and one thing only there was a guy they I rolled my eye's

**"sure things sugarlips"** I said in a flirty voice at her as I walked up to the till I saw a boy with movie start good looks he looked a little shocked I couldn't help but laugh

**"sorry hun she just insists on teasing guys when she has the chance don't you Minne"** she smirked

**"I all done" Phoenix came walking in between us "can I has this"** he asked picking up a chocolate bar

**"sure thing squirt put it on up"** I said to him he stood on his tippy toes trying to put it on top the counter after a couple try's he did the boy rang us up and gave Phoenix his chocolate bar

**"so you two new around here?"** the guy asked

**"yeah mom's marry some dude im gaining a step brother"** I said simply opening my drink

**"her first ever sibling and its a brother you poor poor child"** Minnie said teasingly I rolled my eye's

**"I'm a little nervous to be honest I hope he's not a douche bag or we might have a problem"** I said to the boy

**"if he's a douche bag he's gonna get an upper cut to the jaw"** said Minnie calmly the boy looked Little surprised

**"that my Minnie a little baddass"** I said

**"oooo you said bad word"** said Pheo I shook my head and my mom honked

**" well i guess that's our cue to leave see you around uh... I never got your name?"** I said stopping while at the door

**"It's sodapop"**

**"well see you around sodapop"** I said walking out the door I stopped mid way to the car and turned to Min

**"did he just say his name is Sodapop?"** I asked her she nodded

**"that fucking sweet"** I said she laughed and we all crammed back into the car and soon arrived at a rather large house this is it I looked over at min we shared a glance and got out of the car my step dad Joe came out with his son Robert my mom got out and hugged him and as Min, Pheo and my self got out she started to make out with him

**"ahh nasty!"** I cried covering my eye's

**"im blind!"** screamed Min dramatically

**"ha ha girls"** my mom said

**"but seriously mom don't do that in front of me I was gonna hurl"** I told her she just shook her head

**"it's good to see you again Artimis you to Minette**" Joe said smiling I sighed

**"thank you for not using the stripper name i was born with" I** said

**"I was drunk"** my mom defended her self I just shook my head Joe laughed

**"girls and Pheonix this is my son Robert"** Joe said pointing to his son he winked at us I just gave him a wave he looked like a stuck up rich kid

**"Bob why don't you show the girls around town while me and your father get the stuff in and get settled while pheo sleeps"** my mom said I looked a minni she raised and eyebrow and we both shivered and the thoughts we both shared

**"It would be a pleasure"** I knew I wasn't going to enjoy this Bob walked us over to his blue mustang I immediately felt like a spoiled rich brat and hated it we both climbed in the back he drove us around started talking about how proud he was about jumping some greaser kid we had to ask what that was and he talked i realized Sodapop from the gas station was one but he seemed nice not like Bob has described him bob pulled up to a dinner and we went and side to see a bunch of Bob's friends also known as Soc's there had to be at least 10 of them and few chicks all crowded around a table I was never good in groups especially ones were i felt like i had to be someone else we just walked quietly up to them bob introduced us and almost immediately guys where hitting on me and Min she looked like she was gonna snap I quickly grabbed her arm and stood up

**"where are you going"** bob asked us

**"bathroom break"** I said running off dragging Min into the bathroom

**"If i hear one more god danm sexual suggestion comment get called baby or doll face one more time im gonna break someones face"** she snapped at me as soon as the door closed I laughed I knew she was holding it in for my sake

**"i know what you mean.. that Ryan guy keep's touching me I dont like it"** I said looked down I wasn't huge fan of physical contact with people in less i engaged it

**" Ill punch him out if you like"** Min said her voice full of hope I laughed shaking my head

**"Nah i don't need getting in shit on our first day here"** she pouted like a little kid I laughed

**"just so you know I don't like bob"** she said reading my mind I chuckled

**"I know he's sooo annoying he's such a stuck up brat!**" I said leaning against the sink

**"I know I've almost knocked him out more then once"** she said I laughed then became serious

**"if he talks about how he beat up that kid once more I give you permission to"** I said looking down she walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder

**"hey I know that look dont beat your self up about it Arti you weren't here there was nothing you could do you dont even know the kid"** Min said hugging me I sighed I knew she was right but I just hated when people got hurt for no reason and knowing my soon to step brother was one of the types of guys to do it killed inside we deiced we had to go back out there we walked out and I saw soda pop and bunch of other guys at a table at the opposite end of the diner I couldn't help but smile I walked over to wait tress

**"can you bring a coke over to that boy over there and tell him Babycakes and Sugarlips say hi sodaboy"** I asked her just above a whisper she nodded and I paid her then me and Min went and sat down immediately I felt tense and awkward they were all laughing and shouting I knew i had the most uncomfortable look on my face I saw the waitress walked towards Soda's table I saw him smirk when she told him all the others looked extra confused tho I saw him start to look around I hid my face and so did Mini I didn't want him to see me with my step brother and his friends I suddenly felt Ryan grab my ass I jumped and pushed him away

**"aww come on babe"** he said winking I just pushed him he pulled me to him

**"oww let go you hurting me"** I said whimpering a little he pulled me in and tried to kiss and that's when Minette snapped she pulled me away from Ryan and pulled him up out of his seat and gave him her good ol right hook

**"get you're god danm filthy hand off her she said not to touch her don't fucking touch her"** Minette screamed she had pulled me so hard I ended up landing on my ass he and Ryan started screaming at her he raised his hand at her again and she uppercut him right in the nose he fell back on to the table

**"and that our cue to leave"** she yelled picking me up and dragging me out the door we ran part way down the street then stopped to catch our breath I leaned against a building

**"you alright Arti?"** she asked I nodded

**"you Minnie" **I asked her

**"hell yes did you see the look on his face!"** she said we both broke out into laughter

**"leave it to you to cause a fight"** I said shaking my head standing up straight

**"no body's gonna mess with my best friend"** she said I smiled and hugged her we turned and started to walk away

**"hey wait up"** we heard sodapop's voice call after us we both turned Soda was running up to us five guys chatting away behind him he stopped in front of us

**"what was that about?"** he asked looking at me and Minnie

**"what was about "** I said innocently

**"why'd you punch the Soc out and why were you with them?"** he asked a little confused

"that jackass watching Arti she didn't like it and I was already pissed off he just pushed me overboard so I handled it" Said Min

"and sadly one of those Soc's happens to be my soon to be step brother and I now regret having one" I said a little more pissed then I wanted to as bob's voice invaded my head talking about how he beat up that Greaser I felt my self tense up while looking and Soda and his gang of greaser I turned around and stormed off

**"hey were you going?"**Soda called after me I walked over to the wall and started kicking it

**Minette P.O.V  
**I watched as Arti kicked the wall I knew what was bugging her seeing Soda and his greaser friends made her think of bob and how he beat up that poor kid

**"what her deal?"** I heard one of Soda's friends say he was the guy from the gas station

**"she's a complex individual who is currently beating her self up mentally for something she had nothing to do with"** I yelled the last part so she could hear I herd Arti stop kicking the wall for a minute..

**Arti's**

I stopped kicking the wall as anger boiled in me I spun around stomring towards Minnie and the group of guy's

**"I dont care If I wasn't there or If I couldn't of stopped him he hurt an innocent for no god danm fucking reason other then he wanted to and I have to live with him fucking knowing that and I swear to god If I have to hear about it one more time im going to stab his eyeballs out with a god danm butter knife "** I screamed Minnie looked at me raising and eyebrow

**"you done?"** She asked tottaly not effect by my mini freak out I turned and punched the pole a little harder then I wanted

**"fuck!"** I screamed I heard a bunch of chuckles from the guys I glared

**"and that my dear boy's is Artimis having a freak out" **Minnie said chuckling I calmed my self

**"so soda boy who are your friend?"** I asked finally calm he laughed

**"well this is my best-"**

**"and most loyal"** the boy Soda was pointing to pipped in

**"yes and loyal friend Steve that there is Two bit and then this is my brother ponyboy then there out Friend Johnny and that there Is dall"** Soda said introducing his friends Two bit had his hair greased and was wearing a leather jacket of a mickey mouse shirt his younger brother Ponyboy looked alot like him but he didnt have Soda movie star looks Johnny looked like a lttle lost puppy with big brown eyes and the boy named Dall had blonde hair and looked like he could kill someone at anytime

**"well if you hadnt noticed already I'm Artimis or Arti for short and this is-"** Minnie cut me off

**"I'm Minette but you cold call me mini oh and Arti's real name over here Is Actually babycakes"** she said smirking at me she loved to use it against me I attempted to smack her she dodge it

**"ha missed"** she taunted me

**" I will get you"** I said glaring she did a fake oo so scared looked

**"so which one of thoes soc's is your brother"** Asked Pony boy

**"STEP brother"** I put alto of emphases on step** " his name would be Robert"** I said rolling my eye all the guys went tense Dall looked like he was ready to jump someone no one said anything I looked a johnny he looked like he scared I heard a bunch of drunk and angry voices and saw Robert I hit my self in the forehead

**"you greaser better get the fuck away from my sister!"** I heard him yell I looked over at Minnie and groaned soda and the boy's turned around they pulled Dall behind them

**"you're on our fucking turf bob"** Two bit snapped

"**I dont fucking care Artimis Minette get your ass over here right fucking now"** I shared a glance at Min she shrugged I looked down walking towards him and away from the boy's I didnt want to go near robert

**"they can do what ever the fuck they want your not the boss of them"** I heard Soda snap

**"better watch it boy or I might just to jump your little friend again"** with the my lifted up I heard the boy's holding back Dall I looked to See Bob smirking and Johnny looked even more scared then before I looked at Min and she realized the same thing I did little johnny was the boy Robert jumped he laughed at the and started to talk about how he jumped johnny I felt anger boiling inside me minette Tried to grab my arm and stop me but it was two late and before I knew it my fist was connecting with Roberts face he fell back and glared at me and with that realization hit me and my eye's went wide I knew i was in for it

**"you little fucking cunt"** Robert said and before I could tell my feet to move I felt his First hit my Cheek I let out scream falling back on to the ground his friends all laughed and Ryan came towards me and before even Minette had time to jump on them Two bit, Dall Steve and Soda had jumped them I sat on the ground shaking I looked away seeing them pound on each other as another boy came out of the dinner to join Minette attacked him she was not one to miss out of a fight I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked to see ponyboy and johnny they each held out there hand and helped me up I looked up at Johnny he still looked terrified I hugged him he stood still for a moment and hugged back as I looked back at the fight I saw Two-bit taking one to the face and Dall kicking Robert face I saw him spit blood I instantly felt woozy and light headed I ran trying to keep my balance down the street I ran to an alley I leaned over and vomited in the alley I fell to my knees still feeling sick to my stomach I felt a hand on my back I looked briefly to see Pony boy leaning beside me I turned my head back down and threw up again pony stood beside me rubbing my back

**"there running away"** I heard Johnny Say quietly

**"good that what they get for comming on our turf"** I heard pony say I vomited again and he continued to rub my back

**"whoa whats going on?"** I heard Steve's voice say

**"not sure she just ran off and started puking" j**ohnny quiet voice said I turned around to answer him but Steve had blood on him and coming out of his nose I felt woozy again and puked

**"danm it not again"** I heard minnie say

**"what?"** said Two-bit

**"she's puking It's gunny take forever to get her to stop I suggest everyone but Pony and Johnny stay out of eyesite**" Minette said

**"why?"** Asked Soda a little confused I heard pony chuckle

**"I think it's the blood"** Pony Said I just nodded making a groaning sound I puked a couple more times before I was able to stand up straight I put an arm over my eye's and turned around

**"Min.."** I said not knowing were she was

**"yeah?"**

**"do we really have to go back to the house?"** I asked her she stayed silent for a bit she knew I didnt want to go back there Id be in shit and Rob would be there

**"you could come to our place Dar wouldnt mind"** Soda Piped in

**"really?"** I asked turning in the direction it came for

**"ha yeah come on let's get going"** I heard him say I felt around trying to reach for Pony or Johnny I felt both of them take my hands and after walking for a bit Pony spoke

**"you can open your eye's the gangs behind us so you dont have to look"** he said I opened my eyes and looked at him

**"thanks.."** I said quietly he smiled soon enough we arrived at the house Pony boy opened the door and walked right it Johnny let me go in a head of him I gave him a small smile there house wasn't to big but It was defiantly cozy I sat down on the couch next to pony and Johnny Suddenly Johnny covered my face with a pillow I coughed a little

**"sorry.."** he said and as I heard Two-bit and Minnie laughing at something I knew why he did it

**"It's fine.. and thanks"** I said he didn't reply but I was sure he gave a little smile

**"what happened, who's she and who's Johnny hiding behind the pillow"** I heard a Stern male voice say the boy's all chuckled at the pillow part

**"got in a fight with the soc's and that"** Soda started to speak

**"Minnie!"** Said Two-bit If i didnt have a pillow in my face I was sure he'd probably have a huge grin on his face

**"annd the one Johnny's hiding behind the pillow speaking of which why are you dooing that Johnny?"** I heard the voice say

**"her names Arti and it's so she doesn't see the blood Darr"** Johnny said Quietly

**"well then why don't you kids go get cleaned up so the girl doesn't have pillow shoved in her face"** Dar said I heard two bit laugh and foot steps Johnny lowered the pillow I smiled at him we could hear them all arguing in the bathroom

**"You do realize there is more then one sink in this house"** Pony yelled out but they ignored him he shook his head and johnny Chuckled I found my self staring at the Ceiling thinking about how was I going to go home and be in the same house as Robert I knew this wouldn't go well even if he forgot about me smacking him I knew he'd try to turn me into a Soc and I honestly didn't want to be one I must have been staring at the ceiling longer then I thought because I felt Johnny gently touched my shoulder

**"Arti.. are you okay.."** he said Quietly I snapped out of my trance and looked at him he had a sense of worry on his face

**"yeah just thinking that's all Johnny were did Pony go?"** I asked noticing he had disappeared

**"went to help the others clean up"** said johnny quietly we sat in silence for a moment

**"what were you thinking about.."**Johnny said softly for some reason I felt like I could open up to him

**"just the fact that I have to be related to a monster like that and how when I get home I'm going to be in shit.. and if he dose forgive me he's going to try and change me into one of them"** I said shivering in discust I heard him chuckle

**"well im sure the boy's wouldn't mind if you and Minnie stayed hanging out with us by the looks of it Two-bit has a thing for Min"** Johnny said smirking I shook my head

**"oh this cant be good"** I said

**"why's that?"** he asked

**"two bad ass in one relationship knowing my luck ill be the one that has to try to stop them"** I said I heard Johnny chuckle I chuckled to but stopped when Dal came in something about him put a fear in me like nothing ever before with out even realizing I curled into Johnny hiding my face

**"well well whats going on here?"** I heard Soda say in a teasing tone

**"oh don't be getting you're hopes up Soda boy that's not her I like you lets cuddle that's her holy shit that person scares me pose and by the looks of it she's probably scared of Dallas"** I heard Minnie say the boy's chuckled

**"aww is little baby cakes scared of Dally"** I heard Two bit Tease I hated that name I sat up

**"Minette's real name is Barbra"** I announced all boy burst out into laughter and Minette glared at me

**"you are dead meat Artie "** she launched at me I jumped up Johnny just before she crashed onto him she glared at me and got off him taken after me again we ran around and for the most part I escaped her Grasp in till Two-bit Stuck his foot out causing me to fly forward onto the couch and onto Dallas's Lap I slowly looked up he smirked at me I rolled off quickly and backed my way to the other couch and curled back into Johnny the guys all laughed and I felt utterly pathetic


	2. Chapter 2

a few moments after they had stopped laughing I looked to see Minnie sitting on the edge of the couch totally sucked into the Tv watching Mickey Mouse a smirked formed on my lips I slowly pulled away from Johnny then dove at Minnette causing her fall off the couch me going with her and landing on Two-bit who made a rather loud uff sound Me and Minette held each other hands back trying to flip each other off all the boy's were howling with laughter as we rolled off Two-bit we rolled around for a while the boy's laughing the entire time I had minnette pinned since she never really fought back with me she always said that she tried but I knew she didn't she was to scared she'd smack me to hard I felt exhausted and rolled off her I felt a leg at my side I looked up to See Dallas smirking I got on my hands and knees quicker then anticipated and tried to crawl away but I wasn't going anywhere Dallas had grabbed my leg he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist I sat there looking straight forward not breathing eye's wide

**"well hey there babydoll"** he said putting his head on my shoulder I still didn't move he slowly let go of my waist thinking i would stay

**"don't kill me"** I yelled diving for the other couch I heard the boy's laugh harder then before

**"who said i was gonna kill yah?"** Dallas said I looked up at him and felt kinda dumb I pointed at my self he chuckled

**"don't worry doll face I wont hurt yah**" he said I let out a sigh of relief after a while the boy's deiced to put on a horror movie and I got stuck between Soda and Steve half way threw the movie I got extremely tired

**"I'm tried"** I yelled a little to loudly

**"then go to bed"** said Minnette

**"I don't have a pillow"** I said ashamed

**"make one and hush"** said Two-bit the two of them cuddled closer Johnny was right they were so going to hook up I looked around there was no free cushions I looked at Soda who had his hands on the back of the couch watching the movie I shrugged and swung my feet up on Steve lap and rested my head on Soda's I looked at Steve he didn't even seem to notice and Soda just put his arm off the back and rested it over me I slowly fell off into lala land

when I awoke everyone passed out in there same spots I looked at Minni and Two-bit there were cuddled up her head right by his ear a I tapped my finger tips together like and evil genius and slipped off the couch and crawled over to Minette she hated having her sides poked it made her scream it was the only thing that made her scream I stuck out one finger on each had and poked her sides with in seconds her eyes were wide open and she screamed right in Two-bit's ear he jumped up clutching his heart and I fell onto my ass then back from laughing so hard

**"not funny Arti"** snapped Minnie I couldn't stop laughing I pointed at Two-bit

"so was" I managed to breath out Minette jumped on top of me pinning me down I was laughing to hard to fight back she got the sweet spot on my neck causing me to sequel loudly

**"will you three keep down"** complained Steve

**"yeah"** mumbled Soda the rest of the boy's had woken up they were the only two asleep me and Minnie shared a look and smirk she got off of me I nodded at her to get soda we stood up and looked at each other the other boy's just sat quietly watching me and Minnie looked at each other then jumped on the boy's I was straddling Steve screaming wake up while Minette pulled Soda to the floor he was instantly awake and so was Steve he jumped eyes wide I smiled happily he wrapped and arm around my waist and jumped up spinning me around then tossed me on the couch I just smiled at him

**"aint no one gonna get any sleep with you two chicks around"** he said

**"sleep is for the old and dead we gotta live while were young!"** I said sitting up Steve and the boy's chuckled after a while I saw Minette glancing at the clock

**"you wanna go Check on Pheo don't you"** I said

**"he's my little bro I gotta"** she said I groaned and stood up

**"had to back sometime"** I said me and Minnie gave the boy's hugs she took about four minutes to hug Two-bit me and Johnny just gave each other a look then laughed we then headed home to west side of town as soon as we got in the door my mom was sitting on the couch

**"did you two have fun?"** she asked

**"yes and we were safe so chill"** I said my mom just laughed she was cool when it came to me and Min staying out late we went up stairs and checked on Pheo he was playing with his blocks we talked to him for while then headed to our room I laid back on the bed

**"i'm going to go shower"** said Minette I just lifted my hand as a response she took hours in there

**"girls i'm taking Pheo out well be back later"** I heard my mom yell

**"okay"** I yelled back my eye's closed I soon heard the bedroom door open then clothes I opened my eye's to see Robert I closed them

**"get lost"** I said to him flatly

**"no way you little bitch"** and with that he was on top of me and tied me to bed and gagging me I tried to scream he just smirked at me he pulled my dress up and pulled my panties off I tried to pull my arms away I couldn't he knelled unzipping his boxers I closed my eyes again and felt him penetrate me I screamed but it was muffled tears streaming from my eye's as he thrusted in me pain shooting threw my body I tried to struggle again he smacked me hard across the face I yelped but it sounded like nothing It felt like it went on forever but with in moments he was done he put my panties back on and pulled my dress down and knelled over me untying me I screamed as loud as I could I felt his fist hit my face tears streamed down my face more as a warm substance trickled down my cheek

**"that's what whores who hang with greasers get"** he whispered in my ear he back handed me once more before Minnie got there she threw him into the desk and started kicking him in the gut cursing and swearing at him she got down and pulled him up by the collar of his jacket and started to punch his face repeatedly I just laid there balling my eye's out once he was unconscious she wiped her bloody hands off on his white shirt and ran over to me she lifted me of the bed and walked me down stairs to the kitchen she got a damp cloth and wiped the blood off my cheek and neck before going to the freezer she got some ice and put it in a baggie before wrapping it in a dish cloth

**"were getting out of here"** she said walking to the door she grabbed the key's and walked me to my car I got in still crying and terrified she got in driver side and drove off speeding well over the speed limit till she came to a loud screeching halt outside the Curtis home the boy's came running out confused Minnette got out and you could see the anger in face I slowly opened the passenger door holding on to the ice pack

**"what the fuck happened"** Two-bit said anger in his voice

**"walked in on bob beating her"** said Minette pissed "left him unconscious in a pool of his own blood" Two-bit wrapped his arm around her they talked quietly Johnny was the first to approach me he put his hand gently on my back the other boy's stood there watching anger growing on there faces as me and Johnny walked by them they huddled together behind us whispering Johnny laid me on the couch everyone eels walked into the kitchen and soon called Johnny in I just sat there shaking and crying after a few moments Soda came storming out in till he saw me shaking he walked over quickly and kneeled down beside me taking off his red plaid button up shirt he draped it over me and rubbed my arms

**"hey now it's all right you're safe"** he said softly sitting down beside me he left his arm around me rubbing my back softly he stayed there with me till the other came out including Darry

**"take her to your room wont you Soda"** he said Soda just nodded and gently scooped me up in his arms I held onto him gently he laid me down he sat on the bed holding my hand

**"s...s..oda.."** I stuttered quietly he leaned down

**"yeah Arti?"** he asked softly

**"p...p..promise you wont tell the gang"** i stuttered out still trying calm my self

**"tell them what?**" he asked a little confused I took another deep breath calming my self

**"Promise me"**I said softy I held out my pinky my childish action made a smile form on his lips he wraped his pinky around mine

**"I promise Arti you can tell me anything"** he said softly then stroked the side of my face that wasnt wounded

**"he...he raped me... said it's what I deserved for hanging with Greaser"**my voice was raspy and shaky tears welled up in my eye's I saw anger fill Soda's he pulled me up gently and hugged me close

**"I'm sorry Arti im so sorry"** he whispered in my ear tears flooded my eye a shape was standing in the door I whiped to see Dar his face was red with anger I pulled away from Soda Dar had herd every word Soda saw the look on my face then turned to see Dar he got up slowly

**"Darry calm down.."** Soda said Gently walking towards him with his hands up Darry turned around storming off

**"Dallas let's go we have the shit to beat out of someone"** I heard Darry say his voice filled with anger

**"but you just said we weren't aloud!"** complained Two-bit

**"you ain't we are that son of bitch raped her"** and with that everyone else went silent I heard the door slam I looked up at soda with pleading eye we heard the gang get up

**"l...lock it.."** I stuttered out Soda slammed the door just as two-bit appeared in the hall and locked the door they all started baning on it

**"let us in now soda"** demanded Two-bit

**"she dosn't want to see anyone!"** yelled Soda they banged on the door a longer arguing back and forth everyone expect Steve said they wanted in right now the continued arguing for a while then Soda opened the door to yell in there face and as I looked out I saw Steve his face full of concern more so then anger they all were yelling but him he just stared at me our eye's locked

**"s..soda.."** I said quietly he turned to look at me they all were silent

**"let Steve in.."** I said quietly

**"what why dose he get to go in"** screamed Two-bit even Minn was pissed off but as she looked at me staring at Steve she noticed something I didn't at the time she pulled on Steve's Jean vests pulling him a head of her and shoved him inside before grabbing soda shirt and pulling him out

**"every body leave them alone now"** she screamed in her god like voice all the boy's shut up instantly and I heard them shuffle away

**- Minette's P.O.V-**

we were all screaming at soda once he had opened the door we all wanted to check on her we heard her quiet voice pipe up saying soda's named he turned to look at her

**"let Steve in.." **I felt hurt at first and utterly pissed but as I looked at her and saw how she was looking at Steve I knew she was concerned I knew that she was falling for him with out even noticing she never noticed till it was almost to late but this time I wasn't going to let that happen I turned around grabbing Steve by his jean vest he was still in dazed state I pulled him in front of me and shoved him in the room before yanking soda out by his shirt and slamming the door I stood in front of it and demanded the boy's to leave them alone they all looked at me with defeat then headed into the living room except Two-bit he wrapped his arm around my waste

**"god your hot when you mad"** he said I rolled my eyes and pushed him off heading to the living room

**-Artie's P.O.V-**

I looked up at Steve he just stared at me I opened my arms I didn't have to say a word he ran over to me hugging me tightly

**"you're never going back there I wont let him hurt you ever again" **he said quietly holding me his voice shaking he pulled away slowly his eye's starting to water I touched his face

**"don't cry.. please... i hate crying more then blood"** I said he gave a little chuckle then pulled me into another hug we was still hugging me when he laid down beside me holding me close stroking my hair

**"no one's going to hurt you.. not again not while i'm around"** he whisperd I felt my eye's getting tired he kept mummbling on about protecting me as i fell asleep


End file.
